Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-3575890-20140311002408
I'm sorry to drag this on you guys, but there's something else I would like to address. When I learned it was Des, I had believed it had to do with the fall out of everyone learning about what a disgusting pig he is (ugh, thinking of the incident makes me ten times more sick now), but no. He's been doing this even long before that. Even back when he and I were on perfectly good terms and talking regularly, he was sending me threats and sexual messages. And he's clearly that piece of shit that sent me that filthy message about my brother's girlfriend, which at the time, was the first instance that I learned the person behind everything was someone I knew quite well. This means that even when I had been nothing but kind to him, he was tormenting me, lol. What a piece of shit. Christ. I laugh now remembering how even after he left the wiki, I didn't believe him to be a horrible person. I thought he was sick and needed help, but I genuinely believed he was sorry and wanted to better himself. I had cared about what became of him and simultaneously believed there was good in him that could be salvaged. Ha...Hahahaha. Des, I know you'll eventually read this, because let's face it, you're always watching. This is the peak of how exciting your life is ever going to get and you can't give that up. But I hope you understand this much, and this is not a word I ever use lightly, but for you, I will make an exception - I hate you. There is not a single shred in the deepest recesses of my heart that has any compassion left for you. Not a fibre of my being that still wishes good will for you. Before, I had wanted you to find peace. Now I wish for nothing more than the opposite. I saw you comment on the BMW wiki that you had a job interview the other day? Hope it went dreadfully, and hope all the others to come do too. Hope you spend the rest of your life working a job you loathe as much as I loathe you. Also, I remember how often you would express your desire to meet someone special and I'd always tell you she's somewhere out there - turns out, no. She's not. You are not worthy of love and karma will see to it that you never experience it. Actually, your ugly personality will see to it that no one will ever want to date you. God forbid you become one of those cat people too since you love to torture animals. Oh right, you didn't want that to be public knowledge. Oops. Hope you never finish college, which is looking likely considering you blow off all of the classes your dad paid for and instead put all of your time towards stalking, harassing, and threatening me. Hope you realize that I have all of the information I need to ruin your life and will not hesitate to use it should you ever contact me again. You got the memo once already, but I would just like to once more reiterate that I truly to the bottom of my heart hope the rest of your empty existence is eternally miserable. Rot in hell.